List of Star Wars characters
This is an incomplete list of prominent characters from the Star Wars franchise, sorted by last name. # A ;Admiral Ackbar – portrayed by Timothy M. Rose and voiced by Erik Bauersfeld : Commands the Rebel fleet in their attack against the second Death Star in Return of the Jedi. Ackbar was a Mon Calamari leader and military commander. Aptly given a name that means "selfless servant," Ackbar devoted himself to the cause of galactic freedom and became the foremost military commander of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, having previously been an Imperial slave, and the later New Republic. He later dies during the New Jedi Order novel series. ;Stass Allie – portrayed by Lily Nyamwasa and Nina Fallon : Tholothian Jedi Master and Jedi Council member in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. ;Padmé Amidala – portrayed by Natalie Portman : Child queen of, later Senator from, Naboo, who marries Anakin Skywalker and dies giving birth to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. The birth of Luke and Leia was further complicated by Anakin Skywalker's use of Force Choke in anger on Amidala, believing she had betrayed him when Obi-wan Kenobi confronts Anakin. ;Mas Amedda – portrayed by Jerome Blake and David Bowers : Vice chair of the Galactic Senate. Blake played the character in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Bowers played him in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, and both actors appeared in the role for Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. ;Raymus Antilles – portrayed by Rohan Nichol and Peter Geddis : Captain of the Tantive IV in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Episode IV: A New Hope, and as captain of the Sundered Heart in the game Star Wars: Empire at War. He was choked by Darth Vader in Episode IV. No relation to Wedge Antilles. ;Wedge Antilles – portrayed by Denis Lawson and Colin Higgins: A Rebel and New Republic starfighter pilot. ;Queen Breha Antilles Organa – portrayed by Rebecca Jackson Mendoza : Ruler of Alderaan, wife of Bail Organa, and adoptive mother of Leia Organa. B ;Ponda Baba: - portrayed by Tommy Ilsley : Aqualish mercenary who attacks Luke Skywalker in A New Hope. When the original Kenner action figure for Baba was released, the then-unnamed alien was called simply "Walrus Man". His proper name (as well as the name of his species) was given in 1989 for his appearance in a Star Wars role-playing game. ;Cad Bane – voiced by Corey Burton : A ruthless bounty hunter and main antagonist in season 2 of The Clone Wars who appears in Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes. ;Darth Bane : Dark lord of the Sith in the Darth Bane book series. He came up with the Sith rule of two that states there shall only ever be two sith warriors at a time, a master and an apprentice. ;Sio Bibble – portrayed by Oliver Ford Davies : Governor of Naboo in the prequel trilogy. ;Depa Billaba – portrayed by Dipika O'Neill Joti : Jedi Master on the Jedi High Council. Was sent to Haruun Kal by the council. She fell to the dark side and fell into a coma. ;Jar Jar Binks – portrayed by Ahmed Best : Helpless but good-natured Gungan throughout the prequel trilogy. Also known to be clumsy, Jar Jar Binks is always causing trouble and he talks a lot.When Qui-Gon Jinn saved Jar Jar Binks, Jar Jar Binks journeyed with them to the Republic. ;Commander Bly : A clone commander who led the 327th Star Corps under Jedi General Aayla Secura in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. When Order 66 was issued, Bly executed Secura. ;Bossk – portrayed by Alan Harris : A Trandoshan bounty hunter in The Empire Strikes Back. He also appeared in the book Tales from the Bounty Hunters, the books of the Bounty Hunter Wars trilogy, in the story "The Prize Pelt", and in Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption. C ;C-3PO – portrayed by Anthony Daniels : Protocol droid who appears throughout the Star Wars films and Expanded Universe. ;CB-99 : Jabba the Hutt used to keep his will. After his death shortly before the Battle of Endor, Zorba the Hutt, Jabba's father, reclaimed Jabba's will and everything he owned through the droid. He was first featured in the novel Zorba the Hutt's Revenge. ;Lando Calrissian – portrayed by Billy Dee Williams : Old friend of Han Solo. Businessman and scoundrel who leads the Rebels' space attack against the Death Star in Return of the Jedi. He eventually resigns his military commission and returns to being a businessman. ;Chewbacca – portrayed by Peter Mayhew : Han Solo's partner and co-pilot of the Millennium Falcon. His father, Attichitucuk, appears as a playable character in Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. Chewbacca and his wife, Mallatobuck, have a son named Lumpawarrump. ;Chief Chirpa - portrayed by Jane Busby : Chief of the Ewoks on the forest moon of Endor in Return of the Jedi. ;Captain Jeremoch Colton - portrayed by Jeremy Bulloch : Pilot of the Tantive IV in Revenge of the Sith ;Commander Cody : Obi-Wan Kenobi's Commander in Revenge of the Sith, he helps him at Utapau against General Grievous then turns on him when Emperor Palpatine orders him to "Execute order 66". He is also in some of the Clone Wars episodes. ;Cordé : Padmé Amidala's decoy in Attack of the Clones. She gets killed by Zam Wessel in her attempt to assassinate Senator Amidala. ;Arvel Crynyd – portrayed by Hilton McRae : A-wing pilot who crashes into the Star Dreadnought Executor, causing its fall and destruction on the surface of the Second Death Star, in Return of the Jedi ;Salacious B. Crumb – portrayed by Tim Rose and voiced by Mark Dodson : Kowakian monkey-lizard in Jabba the Hutt's court. Rose's antics controlling the Crumb puppet led to an increase in the character's prominence. D ;Admiral Natasi Daala : Antagonist introduced in the Jedi Academy trilogy, returning in Darksaber, Planet of Twilight, and Death Star. In the Legacy of the Force series, Daala becomes the chief of state of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. ;Biggs Darklighter – portrayed by Garrick Hagon : Luke Skywalker's friend from Tatooine who helps in attacking the Death Star. Biggs' reunion with Luke was cut from the theatrical release of A New Hope but restored for the Special Edition release. ;Dengar – portrayed by Morris Bush : Corellian bounty hunter who appeared in The Empire Strikes Back. ; Bren Derlin – portrayed by John Ratzenberger: Rebel officer in The Empire Strikes Back. ;Ima-Gun Di – portrayed by Robin Atkin Downes: Jedi Master in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. ;Desann – voiced by Mark Klastorin: Dark Jedi antagonist in Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast. ;Grand Moff Vilim Disra: Imperial antagonist in the Hand of Thrawn duology and in the novel Allegiance. ;Teneniel Djo: Witch of Dathomir appearing in The Courtship of Princess Leia. Married to Isolder, mother of Tenel Ka. Related to Jedi Master Cormac Bloomfield ; Jan Dodonna – portrayed by Alex McCrindle : Rebel general who plans the starfighter attack on the first Death Star, and the first character to utter the phrase, "May the Force be with you". ;Count Dooku – portrayed by Christopher Lee : Separatist leader and Sith apprentice also known as Darth Tyranus. Dooku severs Anakin Skywalker's right forearm in Attack of the Clones, and Skywalker kills Dooku in Revenge of the Sith by severing his head in return. ;Dormé – portrayed by Rose Byrne : The handmaiden to Senator Padmé Amidala, in Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones. ;Grand Moff Dunhausen: A high-ranking Imperial officer and member of the Central Committee of Grand Moffs. Dunhausen is predominantly known for two things: his scheming nature and for always wearing a pair of blaster-shaped earrings. He owns the droid 3B6-RA-7. He is first featured in the novel The Glove of Darth Vader. ;Captain Dunwell: Assists Trioculus in his search for Darth Vader's glove. Killed after his submarine explodes. First featured in the novel The Glove of Darth Vader. ;Durge – voiced by Daran Norris : A character in the 2003 Clone Wars animated series. ;Kyp Durron: Jedi Master who first appears in Kevin J. Anderson's Jedi Academy Trilogy. ;Darth Desolous :A male Pau'an Dark Lord of the Sith. Once a revered Jedi Master, he loses his proper identity after falling to the dark side of the Force. Appears in the video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. E ;K-3PO : Protocol droid seen in The Empire Strikes Back. ;Ebe Endocott : Of Triffian species, Ebe is one of the eighteen podracers seen in Episode I. ;Empatojayos Brand : Ancient Jedi who sacrifices himself willingly to send his eternal soul to the Dark Side, to ensure Palpatine would go as well and can never return in the Star Wars comic book metaseries Dark Empire. ;Emtrey : An M-3PO series droid that serves Rogue Squadron in the X-Wing book series. ;EV-9D9 – voiced by Richard Marquand : Droid working in Jabba the Hutt's palace in Return of the Jedi. ;Doctor Cornelius Evazan – portrayed by Alfie Curtis: Character who antagonizes Luke Skywalker in the Mos Eisley cantina in A New Hope. Claims to have the death sentence on twelve systems. F ;Keyan Farlander: Rebel Alliance starfighter pilot and Jedi. The Farlander Papers enclosed with some copies of the Star Wars: X-Wing provided backstory to the game's unnamed protagonist. ;Jagged Fel: Starfighter pilot and Baron Soontir Fel's son, appearing in the New Jedi Order and Legacy of the Force series. Engaged to Jaina Solo in the Fate of the Jedi series. ;Roan Fel: Deposed galactic emperor in the Star Wars: Legacy series. ;Baron Soontir Fel: Elite Imperial starfighter pilot in Dark Horse Comics and the New Jedi Order series. Brother-in-law to Commander Wedge Antilles. Father of Jagged Fel. ;Davin Felth: Imperial stormtrooper 1023 who discovered that the escape pod that the Empire is looking for contained droids. He kills his superior officer Mod Terrik after becoming disgusted with the Empire's tyranny, giving the Millennium Falcon the time needed to escape from Tatooine. ;Jango Fett : portrayed by Temuera Morrison : Bounty hunter, template for all the clones who made up the Republic's army. Boba Fett's father. ;Boba Fett : portrayed by Jeremy Bulloch (V-VI), Daniel Logan (II), and Jason Wingreen (voice, V), Temuera Morrison (voice in the 2004 release of the Original Trilogy) : Clone of Jango Fett raised by Jango on Kamino as his son. Becomes a bounty hunter. He was eaten alive by Jabba the Hutt's Sarlacc, but later escapes. ;Borsk Fey'lya: Bothan politician, introduced in the Thrawn trilogy, who rises to become chief of state of the New Republic. He is held accountable for imprisoning Admiral Ackbar in the Hand of Thrawn trilogy by Timothy Zahn. ;Kit Fisto - portrayed by Zachariah Jensen and Daniel Zizmor (Attack of the Clones) and Ben Cooke (Revenge of the Sith) : The design of Kit Fisto was first developed as a male Sith concept by concept artist Dermot Power. When the alien Sith apprentice idea was abandoned, Power revisited the tentacle-headed alien as a Jedi, with a less malevolent face, yet still with an imposing presence. He was killed in a duel with Darth Sidious. ;Fode - voiced by Greg Proops : The first head of the two-headed Troig in The Phantom Menace who commentates for the Boonta Eve Classic.;Beed : voiced by Scott Capurro: The second head of the male Troig in The Phantom Menace who commentates for the Boonta Eve Classic. ;Bib Fortuna - portrayed by Michael Carter and voiced by Erik Bauersfeld: A male Twi'lek from the planet Ryloth who serves as Jabba the Hutt's majordomo in '' Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. ;Commander Fox : A clone commander who was in charge of the Coruscant Guard in Star Wars: The Clone Wars . ;Commander Fil : He is Nadar Vebb's Clone Commander from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He died while trying to kill General Grievous's pet Gor G ;Adi Gallia – portrayed by Gin Clarke : Corellian Jedi master in the prequel trilogy. ;Nautag D'al Gargan II – portrayed by Lou Albano : Askajian dancer from Jabba the Hutt's palace. ; – portrayed by Sadie Eddon: Also known as Long-Snoot. Is a long-snouted creature who leads Imperial stormtroopers to the Millennium Falcon. ;Gonk Droid: A rectangular-cubed shaped droid that walks very slowly. It is a series of worker droids. It is a playable character in the Lego Star Wars series of games and gives ammo to a player in Star Wars Battlefront II. ;Mirta Gev: Boba Fett's granddaughter, who first appears in Bloodlines. ;Joelle Golda: A rat-like Jedi Council member in Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith and the Clone Wars series. ;Greeata – portrayed by Celia Fushille: A Rodian backup singer and dancer for the Max Rebo Band. ;Greedo – portrayed by Paul Blake and Maria de Aragon: Rodian bounty hunter who serves Jabba the Hutt. At the Mos Eisley Cantina in A New Hope, he attempts to kill Han Solo as he had dumped a cargo for Jabba, something he has "been looking forward to for a long time", but Han murders him instead. ;General Grievous – voiced by Matthew Wood: Cyborg supreme commander of the Separatist droid armies killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi in Revenge of the Sith. Also hunts Jedi. ;Nute Gunray – portrayed by Silas Carson : Viceroy of the Trade Federation killed by Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith. ;Commander Gree- A clone commander who is killed by Yoda in Revenge of the sith during order 66. He served under jedi master Luminara Unduli in the clone wars. H I ;IG-88 : Bounty hunter introduced in The Empire Strikes Back. Ralph McQuarrie's production sketches show a sleeker design than the droid that appears in The Empire Strikes Back. The term "IG-88" itself is not the original label: the script calls the character a "chrome war droid", and during production it was called "Phlutdroid". The production puppet consisted of recycled props from A New Hope, including the Mos Eisley Cantina drink dispenser as its head. J ;Jabba the Hutt – voiced by Larry Ward and operated by Mike Edmonds, Dave Barclay, Toby Philpott, and John Coppinger : A crime boss employing bounty hunters in The Phantom Menace, The Clone Wars, A New Hope and Return of the Jedi, killed by Leia Organa aboard his sail barge in Return of the Jedi. ;Queen Jamillia – portrayed by Ayesha Dharker : Queen of Naboo succeeding Padmé Amidala. ;Dexter Jettster – voiced by Ronald Falk : A four-armed alien that wears a heavily stained apron. He is a good friend of Obi-Wan's. ;Qui-Gon Jinn – portrayed by Liam Neeson : Jedi Master trained by Count Dooku. Trains Obi-Wan Kenobi. Found Anakin Skywalker on Tatooine and vowed to train him. ;Commander Jet : The Clone Commander of Ki-Adi-Mundi in The Clone Wars in the episode Landing at point rain. K ;Tenel Ka: Jedi Knight lover of Jacen Solo and mother of their daughter Allana. Daughter of Isolder and Teneniel Djo. ;Captain Kael – voiced by Bruce Robertson : Captain in the Naboo Royal Security Forces during the invasion of Naboo. Featured in Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo. Kal Skirata : Mandalorian mercenary hired to train clone commandos on Kamino. Skirata trained squads like Theta and Omega squads. Unlike Walon Vau, Skirata is not physically violent, almost the opposite. However Skirata is not a all-kind man. Read the books and see: featured in Star Wars-Republic Commando: Triple Zero; Star Wars- Republic Commando: True Colors; Star Wars-Republic Commando: Order 66 and Star Wars- Imperial Commando: 501st Legion. '' ;Kir Kanos: Anti-hero of the ''Crimson Empire series. Kir Kanos was chosen by IGN's Jesse Schedeen as the 23rd top Star Wars hero, noting how he could also qualify for a "top villains list". ;Talon Karrde: Smuggler introduced in Timothy Zahn's Thrawn trilogy. ;Jodo Kast : A bounty hunter who wears Mandalorian armor. Is mistaken for, and later killed by, Boba Fett. Adam Rosenburg, from UGO Networks, listed Kast as the 9th worst Star Wars Expanded Universe character, calling him a "Boba Fett wannabee". ;Kyle Katarn – portrayed by Jason Court (Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II) : The player's character in the first three Dark Forces video games. ;Obi-Wan Kenobi – portrayed by Alec Guinness and Ewan McGregor (films) and James Arnold Taylor (The Clone Wars) : Jedi Master who trains Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker. A member of the Jedi Council and one of the Jedi survivors of Order 66. His master is Qui-Gon Jinn,who was killed by Darth Maul. ;Gavar Khai : Sith Saber in the Fate of the Jedi series; Vestara Khai's father. ;Vestara Khai : Sith apprentice in the Fate of the Jedi series; love interest of Ben Skywalker. ;Ki-Adi-Mundi – portrayed by Silas Carson: Cerean Jedi Master and Jedi Council member in the prequel trilogy. ;Klaatu: Jabba the Hutt's skiff guard(s) from Return of the Jedi. Originally named "Wooof" by ILM designers, Klaatu is a green dog-like humanoid. The character was included in trading cards and miniature figurines. ;Ken: The son of Triclops and grandson of Palpatine. Born on Kessel and taken to live in the Lost City of the Jedi underneath Yavin 4. He was found by Luke Skywalker, who then inducted him into the Rebel Alliance. First appears in The Lost City of the Jedi. ;Derek "Hobbie" Klivian – portrayed by Richard Oldfield: Rogue Squadron pilot in The Empire Strikes Back. ;Agen Kolar – portrayed by Tux Akindoyeni: Zabrak Jedi Master and Jedi Council member in Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith and the Clone Wars series. ;Plo Koon – portrayed by Alan Ruscoe and Matt Sloan (prequel films), and James Arnold Taylor (The Clone Wars): Kel Dor Jedi Master and Jedi Council member in the prequel trilogy and Expanded Universe. He discovered Togruta Padawan Ahsoka Tano, and participated in many battles of the Clone Wars. In Revenge of the Sith, his ship was shot down by his clone troopers, who were following Palpatine's orders to turn on their Jedi generals. ;General Rahm Kota – voiced by Cully Frederickson : Starkiller's mentor in The Force Unleashed. ;Exar Kun: Fallen Jedi who establishes a dark side presence on Yavin IV. L ;Warmaster Tsavong Lah: Warmaster during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. ; Beru Lars – portrayed by Bonnie Piesse and Shelagh Fraser : Owen Lars' girlfriend in Attack of the Clones then wife in Revenge of the Sith; the two take custody of the infant Luke Skywalker at the end of the latter film. She is killed by stormtroopers in A New Hope. ; Cliegg Lars – portrayed by Jack Thompson : Moisture farmer who purchased Shmi Skywalker and C-3PO, freed and married Shmi, becoming the stepfather of Anakin Skywalker, whom he meets only briefly in Attack of the Clones. He loses his leg when pursuing the Sand People who had kidnapped Shmi. The name – and variations of – Cliegg has been in Star Wars drafts since 1974. ; Owen Lars – portrayed by Phil Brown and Joel Edgerton : Son of Cliegg Lars and stepbrother of Anakin Skywalker. He and his wife take custody of Luke Skywalker in Revenge of the Sith. He and Beru are killed by stormtroopers in A New Hope. ;Lobot – portrayed by John Hollis : Lando Calrissian's cyborg aide in The Empire Strikes Back. ;Logray – portrayed by Mike Edmonds : An Ewok medicine man. ;Lowbacca : Wookiee Jedi Knight and Chewbacca's nephew. UGO Networks listed the character as the 11th worst Expanded Universe character, saying that while they did not have any problems with the character as a whole, his name "has got to go". ;Lumiya : Introduced in Marvel's Star Wars comics as a Dark Jedi who serves a foil for Luke Skywalker after the fall of the Empire. She returns in the Legacy of the Force series, where she trains Jacen Solo in the ways of the Sith and turns him to the dark side of the Force. M ;General Crix Madine – played by Dermot Crowley, Terry McGovern (voice in Star Wars: Rogue Squadron): Imperial officer who defects to the Rebel Alliance. Galen Marek – Portrayed by Samuel Witwer : Darth Vader's secret apprentice, also known as Starkiller, in The Force Unleashed multimedia project. He becomes a Jedi and sacrifices himself in a duel with Palpatine and Darth Vader. ;Darth Maul – portrayed by Ray Park and voiced by Peter Serafinowicz: Darth Sidious' apprentice in The Phantom Menace, killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. ;Droopy McCool – portrayed by Deep Roy: Member of the Max Rebo Band. He is a Kitonak. ;MD-5: A medical droid serving Trioculus that first appears in The Glove of Darth Vader. ;Lyn Me – portrayed by Dalyn Chew : A Twi'lek backup singer and dancer for the Max Rebo Band. ;Tion Medon – portrayed by Bruce Spence : Local administrator on Utapau in Revenge of the Sith. ;General Rom Mohc – voiced by Jack Angel : Creator of the Dark Trooper program in Dark Forces and the game's final boss. ;Kasan Moor – voiced by Olivia Hussey : Former commander of the 128th TIE Interceptor Squadron, member of Rogue Squadron. Featured in the video game Star Wars: Rogue Squadron. ;Sly Moore – portrayed by Sandi Findlay: One of Palpatine's personal aides. ;Mon Mothma – portrayed by Caroline Blakiston and Genevieve O'Reilly : Republic senator; later, co-founder and leader of the Rebel Alliance, appears in JK2. ;Admiral Conan Antonio Motti – portrayed by Richard LeParmentier : Officer aboard the Death Star over-confident in its power. George Lucas, in a May 1, 2007, appearance on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, gave Motti's full name as "Conan Antonio Motti". ;Grand Moff Muzzer : an Imperial Grand Moff featured in the novel The Glove of Darth Vader. He is shot in the leg by Tibor, Zorba the Hutt's personal bounty hunter, when the Moffship pulls the Zorba Express into the moffship, but survives. ;Master Dai - portrayed by uncredited character:A barely known jedi who appeared at the end of a 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars episode. N ;Jobal Naberrie – portrayed by Trisha Noble : Padmé Amidala's mother ;Ruwee Naberrie – portrayed by Graeme Blundell : Padmé Amidala's father ;Sola Naberrie – portrayed by Claudia Karvan : Padmé Amidala's older sister ;Ryoo Naberrie - portrayed by Keira Wingate : Padmé Amidala's niece ;Momaw Nadon - operated by Jon Berg and Phil Tippett : Ithorian seen in the Mos Eisley cantina in A New Hope. Named "Hammerhead" during the Kenner action figure runs of the 1970s and 1980s. ;Boss Rugor Nass – portrayed by Brian Blessed (Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace film), Greg Burson and Kevin Michael Richardson (video games) : Gungan leader in The Phantom Menace, and attends Padmé Amidala's funeral in Revenge of the Sith. ;Captain Lorth Needa – portrayed by Michael Culver : Captain of the Star Destroyer Avenger killed by Darth Vader for failing to capture the Millennium Falcon in The Empire Strikes Back. ;Nien Nunb – portrayed by Richard Bonehill (in full body suit) and Mike Quinn (as puppet aboard the Millennium Falcon), voiced by Kipsang Rotich: Sullustan and Lando Calrissian's co-pilot in Return of the Jedi. O ;Ric Olié – portrayed by Ralph Brown : Pilots the queen's ship and an N-1 starfighter in The Phantom Menace. ;Cal Omas: Politician and leader of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances in the New Jedi Order and Legacy of the Force series. ;Omega Squad: A four-man Republic Commando unit featured in the books Star Wars Republic Commando: Hard Contact and Star Wars Republic Commando: Triple Zero. ;Oola – portrayed by Femi Taylor : Young Twi'lek dancer enslaved by Jabba the Hutt and chained to his throne. Killed by Jabba's Rancor. ;Savage Opress - voiced by Clancy Brown : A warrior of the Nightbrother clan on the planet Dathomir, hand picked by Asajj Ventress as part of her scheme to kill Count Dooku for the attempt on her life. After being altered by the Nightsisters, becoming more of a berserker on Ventress' call, Opress manages to become Dooku's new apprentice and learns only a bit in the ways of the Sith before Ventress has him help her fight Dooku due to his actions under him getting unwanted attention from the Jedi. However, in the heat of the moment and provoked by both of them, Opress tries to kill both Dooku and Ventress before escaping the Jedi and instructed by Mother Talzin to find Darth Maul so he can complete his training to defend himself against the numerous enemies he made. ; Bail Organa – portrayed by Jimmy Smits : Leia Organa's adoptive father and one of the Rebel Alliance's founding members. He was killed in the destruction of Alderaan. Adrian Dunbar portrayed Organa for scenes cut from The Phantom Menace. Smits voiced the character for The Force Unleashed. ;Princess Leia Organa – portrayed by Carrie Fisher : Luke Skywalker's sister and Han Solo's wife. Leader in the Rebel Alliance and the New Republic. ;Admiral Kendal Ozzel – portrayed by Michael Sheard : Initial commander of Darth Vader's Super Star Destroyer Executor in The Empire Strikes Back. Vader kills Ozzel for his incompetence. George Lucas remarked that Sheard produced "the best screen death" he'd seen. P ;Emperor Palpatine – portrayed by Ian McDiarmid and Clive Revill : Naboo senator also known as Darth Sidious, a Dark Lord of the Sith. His machinations turn the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire. He lures Anakin Skywalker to the dark side of the Force and renames him Darth Vader. Eventually killed by a redeemed Anakin Skywalker. ; Captain Panaka – portrayed by Hugh Quarshie : Captain of the queen's guard in The Phantom Menace who eventually becomes an Imperial moff. ;Paploo - portrayed by Kenny Baker: One of the Ewoks in The Return of the Jedi. He steals a speeder from the scout troopers. ;Jax Pavan : Male human survivor of Order 66 and protagonist in the Coruscant Nights series. ;Gilad Pellaeon: Imperial officer introduced in Timothy Zahn's Thrawn trilogy who rises to lead the Imperial Remnant. ;Even Piell – portrayed by Michaela Cottrel: Lannik Jedi Master and Jedi Council member in the prequel trilogy. ; Firmus Piett – portrayed by Kenneth Colley: Imperial officer, initially a captain, who is promoted to replace Admiral Ozzel as commanding officer of the Executor after Vader kills Ozzel. ;Darth Plagueis: Sith Lord, mentioned in Revenge of the Sith, who trained Palpatine. Palpatine tells Anakin Skywalker that Plagueis was killed by his apprentice (presumably Palpatine). He was obsessed with finding the key to immortality. ;Poggle the Lesser – voiced by Marton Csokas : Archduke of Geonosis and one of the Separatist leaders killed by Darth Vader on Mustafar. ;Yarael Poof : A Jedi Master who appears in The Phantom Menace. ;Jek Tono Porkins – portrayed by William Hootkins: A corpulent X-wing pilot codenamed "Red Six" killed in A New Hope. Q ;Ulic Qel-Droma: Jedi/Sith in the Tales of the Jedi series. ;Danni Quee: New Jedi Order scientist whose research helps in the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong in the New Jedi Order series. ;Ben Quadrinaros: One of the pod-racers in The Phantom Menace. He and Anakin Skywalker's pod-racers are the only ones that do not take off. His pod explodes after having trouble with its power couplings. ;Ooryl Qrygg: A Gand member of Rogue Squadron in Michael A. Stackpole's ''X-Wing'' series. R ;R2-D2 – portrayed by Kenny Baker : Astromech droid that appears in all six Star Wars films and in the ''Star Wars'' Expanded Universe. ;R4-P17 : Droid that accompanies Obi-Wan Kenobi on his mission to Kamino in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Decapitated by Buzz Droids in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. ;R5-D4 : Droid whose motivator blows in the midst of a transaction with Owen Lars on Tatooine, resulting in the ownership of R2-D2 by Luke Skywalker. Note that in A New Hope, Luke describes R5-D4 as an "R2 unit", implying a relationship between the types. ;Qu Rahn – portrayed by Bennett Gilroy : Jedi Master killed by Jerec in Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II; his ghost appears to and guides Kyle Katarn later in the game, offering guidance. ;Dak Ralter – portrayed by John Morton : Luke Skywalker's snowspeeder gunner in The Empire Strikes Back. The spelling of the character's first name vacillates between Dack and Dak. ;Oppo Rancisis – portrayed by Jerome Blake : Thisspiasian Jedi Master and Jedi Council member in the prequel trilogy, master of Battle Meditation. ;Max Rebo – portrayed by Simon Williamson: Leader of the Max Rebo Band in Return of the Jedi. ;Dash Rendar – voiced by John Cygan : A smuggler developed for the ''Shadows of the Empire'' multimedia project, prominently appearing as the protagonist of the Shadows of the Empire video game. ;Ree-Yees - portrayed by Richard Bonehill: A three-eyed alien seen in the background at Jabba's Palace in the film Return of the Jedi. The character's backstory is that he is a banished Gran convicted of murder on his homeworld, Kinyen. Ree-Yees expatriated to Tatooine, where he established himself in Jabba's Palace. Later, Ree-Yees plotted to assassinate Jabba the Hutt for the Galactic Empire, in exchange for a retraction of his murder sentence. ;Captain Rex : Anakin Skywalker's second in command and captain of Torrent company in the Clone Wars series. He disappeared just before Episode III, then, after the destruction of the Galactic Empire, he resurfaced and Rex served in the army of the New Republic, next to a young Jedi Master named Luke Skywalker. ;General Carlist Rieekan – portrayed by Bruce Boa : Rebel commanding officer on Hoth in The Empire Strikes Back. ;Rogue Squadron : Rebel Alliance and New Republic starfighter pilots featured in the original trilogy and Expanded Universe. ;Rookie One – portrayed by Jamison Jones (Rebel Assault II): The player's character in Rebel Assault and Rebel Assault II. ;Rotta the Hutt: Jabba the Hutt's son. Kidnapped by Count Dooku in The Clone Wars animated film to attempt to get the Hutt Clan at war with the Republic. ;Rukh : Noghri who assassinates Grand Admiral Thrawn in The Last Command. S ;Sabé – portrayed by Keira Knightley : One of Padmé Amidala's handmaidens in The Phantom Menace. Sabé is the queen's decoy; for parts of the movie, the Sabé character is addressed as Amidala. Knightley was cast as Sabé due to her striking resemblance to Natalie Portman, who portrayed Padmé Amidala. ;Saché – portrayed by Sofia Coppola: The oldest of the five handmaidens of Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo in The Phantom Menace. ;Sage-Boneria: Young female briefly mentioned in the books as the first Twi'lek Jedi. ;Admiral Sarn – voiced by Gary Martinez: Leader of the Phantom TIE program in Star Wars: Rebel Assault II. ;Sebulba – voiced by Lewis MacLeod : Podracer who competes against Anakin Skywalker in The Phantom Menace. Sebulba was once a slave, but his podracing skills bought his freedom. ;Aayla Secura – portrayed by Amy Allen (film), voiced by Jennifer Hale (The Clone Wars): Twi'lek Jedi who appears in Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith, Dark Horse Comics' Republic and Clone Wars series, and ''The Clone Wars'' television series. ;Moff Kohl Seerdon – voiced by Neil Ross : The main antagonist in Star Wars: Rogue Squadron. ;Zev Senesca – portrayed by Christopher Malcolm : A Rogue Squadron pilot in The Empire Strikes Back. ;Shedao Shai: A supreme commander and the advance leader for the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of the Star Wars galaxy at the beginning of The New Jedi Order series. Corran Horn defeats Shai in a duel. ;Shimrra : Yuuzhan Vong Supreme Overlord, controlled by Onimi, in the New Jedi Order series. ;Darth Sidious – portrayed by Clive Revill and Ian McDiarmid : Palpatine's Sith alter ego. ;Sifo-Dyas : Jedi master who ordered the creation of the clone trooper army in the prequel trilogy. ;Aurra Sing – portrayed by Michonne Bourriague : Bounty hunter in The Phantom Menace and The Clone Wars. ;Sintas Vel: Boba Fett's wife, mentioned in Bloodlines. ;Anakin Skywalker – portrayed by Jake Lloyd (I), Hayden Christensen (II, III and the revised version of VI), James Earl Jones (voice) (III, IV, V and VI), David Prowse (IV, V, and VI), and Sebastian Shaw (VI) : Jedi whose fall and redemption are portrayed in the Star Wars films. His master was Obiwan Kenobi. Was married to Padmé Amidala; father of Luke and Leia. He is an excellent Pod Racer and he is the Chosen One. ;Ben Skywalker: Luke Skywalker's and Mara Jade Skywalker's son. Jedi Knight. Former student of Jacen Solo, his cousin. In Fate of the Jedi: Outcast, he voluntarily accompanies his father into exile. He proves himself as both a fighter and as an investigator. ;Cade Skywalker: Descendant of Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker and protagonist of the Star Wars: Legacy comic series. Allegedly had the power to bring back the dead (Suspicion of Darth Krayt). ;Luke Skywalker- portrayed by Mark Hamill : Anakin Skywalker's and Padmé Amidala's son and Leia Organa's twin. Jedi whose coming of age and rise as a Jedi are portrayed in the original Star Wars trilogy and Star Wars Expanded Universe. Luke re-establishes the Jedi Order. Husband of Mara Jade, father of Ben Skywalker, ancestor of Cade Skywalker. ;Luuke Skywalker: A clone of Luke Skywalker, created by Joruus C'baoth in the Thrawn Trilogy. Luuke was chosen by UGO Network's Adam Rosenburg as the worst Star Wars Expanded Universe character, heavily criticising his name and calling him a "stupid clone". ;Mara Jade Skywalker : "Emperor's Hand" to Palpatine during his reign; Luke Skywalker's wife and mother to Ben. Aunt to Jaina, Jacen and Anakin. Murdered by Darth Caedus. ; Shmi Skywalker – portrayed by Pernilla August : Anakin Skywalker's mother who is always supportive of her son. She, too, is a slave. Qui-Gon attempts to bargain for her freedom but fails. Anakin finds it hard to leave Tattooine without her. She dies in his arms after being kidnapped and tortured by Tusken Raiders in Attack of the Clones. ;Sy Snootles: Lead vocalist of the Max Rebo Band in Return of the Jedi.. ;Anakin Solo : Youngest son of Han and Leia Organa Solo. ;Allana Solo: Jacen Solo's and Tenel Ka's daughter in the Legacy of the Force series. Adopted by Han Solo and Leia Organa-Solo at the end of Invincible and given the name Amelia in public to keep her true parentage a secret. ;Han Solo – portrayed by Harrison Ford : Captain of the Millennium Falcon who joins the Rebellion and marries Leia Organa. ;Jacen Solo : The oldest son of Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo, and Jaina Solo's twin brother. Becomes Darth Caedus. Killed by twin sister. ;Jaina Solo : The daughter of Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo, and Jacen Solo's twin sister. Jedi Knight. ;Leia Organa Solo : See "Princess Leia Organa" under O. ;Thrackan Sal-Solo: Han Solo's cousin and an antagonist in the Corellian trilogy. He is also prominent Legacy of the Force series, where he is killed. ;Starkiller / Galen Marek: The former apprentice of Darth Vader in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. ;Maarek Stele : An Imperial starfighter ace. ;Lama Su – voiced by Anthony Phelan: Prime Minister of Kamino in Attack of the Clones. ;Nomi Sunrider: A Jedi in several Dark Horse Comics Old Republic-era series. ;Gavyn Sykes – portrayed by Christian J. Simpson: A lieutenant in the Royal Naboo Security Force during the Invasion of Naboo. Partnered with R2-C4 to knock out the Droid Control Ship's Shield Generator in The Phantom Menace, allowing young Anakin Skywalker to destroy the ship from within. T ;General Cassio Tagge – portrayed by Don Henderson : Imperial officer aboard the Death Star in A New Hope. ;Wat Tambor - portrayed by Chris Truswell : Skakoan Foreman of the Techno Union and Executive of Baktoid Armor Workshop before and during The Clone Wars. He serves on the Separatist Council during the Clone Wars and helps fund and supply the Confederacy of Independent Systems. ;Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin – portrayed by Peter Cushing and Wayne Pygram : The Imperial governor of the Outer Rim territories, and the commanding officer of the Death Star in A New Hope. ;Captain Roos Tarpals – portrayed by Steven Spiers : Gungan soldier in The Phantom Menace. ;TC-14 – portrayed by John Fensom and voiced by Lindsay Duncan: A protocol droid who appears in the beginning of Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. ;Booster Terrik: Smuggler who becomes Corran Horn's father-in-law in the X-Wing series and helps protect Jedi children in the New Jedi Order series. ;Mirax Terrik: Smuggler who becomes Corran Horn's wife in the X-Wing series. ;Mod Terrik: Imperial stormtrooper captain who was shot in the back by subordinate fellow stormtrooper Davin Felth while attempting to kill or capture Han Solo and his human and droid cargo. ;Tessek – portrayed by Gerald Home : Also known as "Squid Head", Jabba the Hutt's accountant in Return of the Jedi. ;Bria Tharen: Woman whom Han Solo rescues from a cult in The Han Solo Trilogy. Later joins the Rebel Alliance and helps the Rebels secure the plans to the first Death Star. After being captured by the Empire, Tharen commits suicide rather than risk betraying the Rebellion during interrogation. ;Grand Moff Thistleborn : He was a loyal member of the Central Committee of Grand Moffs. He was first featured in the novel The Glove of Darth Vader. ;Raynar Thul: Jedi whose personality is altered by joining with the Kiliks in the Dark Nest Crisis series. ;Grand Admiral Thrawn : The antagonist in Timothy Zahn's Thrawn Trilogy. ;Shaak Ti – portrayed by Orli Shoshan: Member of The Jedi Council who escaped The Great Jedi Purge. In a deleted scene from Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith, she is killed by General Grievous, though this is officially regarded as non-canon. She later appears in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, and is killed by Starkiller/Galen Marek. Shaak Ti was chosen by Jesse Schedeen as 18th top Star Wars hero. ;Tibor: A Barabel bounty hunter who assists Zorba the Hutt. First appears in Zorba the Hutt's Revenge. ;Saesee Tiin – portrayed by Khan Bonfils, Jesse Jensen, and Kenji Oates : Jedi in the prequel trilogy and Clone Wars TV series. ;Major Grodin Tierce: In Timothy Zahn's Hand of Thrawn series, Tierce is the clone of a stormtrooper of the same name. Thrawn, who created the clone as part of an experiment, added some of his own military genius to the clone's mind. ;Triclops: Created from extracting the DNA from Palpatine and inserted into a woman named Niobi. He was born mutated with a third eye in the back of his head. Thought to be more powerful than his father, he was sent to exile. Later found by Luke Skywalker and joined the Alliance. First appears in Mission from Mount Yoda. ;Trioculus : The self-proclaimed son of Palpatine and the ruler of half of the Empire. First appears in The Glove of Darth Vader. ;Darth Tyranus – portrayed by Christopher Lee : See "Count Dooku" under D. ;Captain Gregar Typho – portrayed by Jay Laga'aia : Amidala's bodyguard in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith. ;Ahsoka Tano – voiced by Ashley Eckstein : Anakin Skywalker's Togruta Jedi padawan. ;Lieutenant Thire : A Clone Trooper from the Star Wars :The CloneWars pilot. He is seen with master Yoda U ;Luminara Unduli – portrayed by Mary Oyaya: Mirialan female humanoid Jedi Master in the prequel trilogy, having Barriss Offee as a loyal Padawan. Unduli is a playable character in Lego Star Wars: The Video Game and [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002 video game)|the video game version of The Clone Wars]]. V ;Darth Vader – portrayed by David Prowse (IV-VI), Sebastian Shaw (unmasked original, VI), Hayden Christensen (III and VI Special Edition DVD), and James Earl Jones (voice, III–VI) : The alter-ego of Anakin Skywalker after his fall to the dark side. ;Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum – portrayed by Terence Stamp : Chancellor ousted from office in The Phantom Menace, allowing Palpatine to rise to power. Finis valorum is Late Latin for "the end of worthy deeds", referring to the fact that he was the last legitimate Supreme Chancellor. ;Shado Vao : Padawan of Jedi Council member Kol Skywalker at the time of the Sith's massacre of the Jedi on Ossus in the Star Wars: Legacy comics. ;Nahdar Vebb – voiced by Tom Kenny : A male Mon Calamari who served as the Padawan of Jedi Master Kit Fisto during the Clone Wars. Vebb was killed by the infamous General Grievous. ;General Maximilian Veers – portrayed by Julian Glover : Officer who led the Empire's attack on Hoth in The Empire Strikes Back. He is also the creator of the AT-AT walker. ;Tahiri Veila: Anakin Solo's best friend and briefly Darth Caedus' apprentice. Brought back to the light by Ben Skywalker. ;Ailyn Vel: Boba Fett's daughter, appears in Bloodlines. Designs to kill her father, Boba Fett, as she believes he abandoned both her mother and she when she is captured by Jacen Solo's Galactic Army Guard. She dies under interrogation by Jacen, further pushing him towards the Dark Side of the Force and his ultimate rebirth as Darth Caedus. ;Asajj Ventress – voiced by Grey DeLisle and Nika Futterman : Antagonist in the Clone Wars and The Clone Wars series. ;Vergere : Jedi who lives among the Yuuzhan Vong and offers Jacen Solo insight into their culture and connection to the Force. ;Vima-Da-Boda : Fallen Old Republic Jedi introduced in Dark Empire. Regains her connection to the Force after aiding Leia Organa Solo in Dark Empire II and Empire's End. ;Quinlan Vos: Jedi who began his training at an older age than most initiates. Featured in the Star Wars: Republic comic series. The character's design was based on a background character in the Mos Espa podrace scene in The Phantom Menace. Jesse Schedeen listed Vos as the 7th top Star Wars hero, praising his struggle with his inner darkness. ;Vuffi Raa: Lando Calrissian's droid companion in The Adventures of Lando Calrissian. W ;Wicket W. Warrick – portrayed by Warwick Davis : Ewok who helps Princess Leia and the other Rebels in Return of the Jedi, and who also appears in the Star Wars: Ewoks animated series and the TV movies Caravan of Courage and Battle For Endor. Wicket was chosen by IGN's Jesse Schedeen as the 17th top Star Wars hero. Wald - portrayed by Warwick Davis : Rodian slave boy under the ownership of Watto and friends with Anakin Skywalker. Walon Vau - Mandalorian mercenary who was hired to train clone commandos on Kamino. He was violent with his commandos. Delta Squad is one of Vau's squads. Featured in Star Wars- Republic Commando: Triple Zero; Star Wars- Republic Commando: True Colors; Star Wars- Republic Commando: Order 66 '' and ''Star Wars- Imperial Commando: 501st Legion. '' ;Watto – voiced by Andy Secombe : Toydarian junk store owner and slaveholder of Anakin and Shmi Skywalker in ''The Phantom Menace. ;Taun We – voiced by Rena Owen : Kaminoan administrator who guides Obi-Wan Kenobi during his visit to the cloning facility in Attack of the Clones. During filming, Owen wore on set a maquette of the alien's head atop a hardhat, providing her co-stars with the proper eye-line for talking with the character. ;Zam Wesell – portrayed by Leeanna Walsman : Shape-shifting bounty hunter who fails in her mission to kill Padmé Amidala and was killed by Jango Fett. ;Beru Whitesun – portrayed by Bonnie Maree Piesse and Shelagh Fraser: Beru Lars' maiden name. See "Beru Lars" under L ;Mace Windu – portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson : A master who sits on the Jedi Council and the main character in Shatterpoint. He and three other Jedi are killed by Darth Sidious during the Jedi Purge. ;Winter : A Rebel agent known as "Targeter" who goes on to be an aide to Leia Organa Solo and Admiral Ackbar. In the expanded universe she marries Tycho Celchu. She cares for Admiral Ackbar as he gets old and is with him when he passes on. She also, in the Legacy of the Force Series, aids Jaina Solo and the Darkmeld in their missions. ;Commander Wolffe: A clone commander who led the 104th Battalion's Wolfpack under Jedi General Plo Koon in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. ;Wuher – portrayed by Ted Burnett: Bartender at the Mos Eisley Cantina in A New Hope. X ;X1: Force-sensitive clone trooper and antagonist in Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron. ;X2: Force-sensitive clone trooper and protagonist in Elite Squadron. ;Xanatos : In Jude Watson's Jedi Apprentice series, Xanatos is the former padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn who turned to the dark side of the Force. ;Prince Xizor : A character in Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire. Little is known about his past. He is head of the Black Sun criminal syndicate, depicted "like the Godfather with a reptilian overlay." He puts a hit on Luke Skywalker, so that Darth Vader will suffer the emperor's wrath and he will become his apprentice and his grip on the galaxy will be supreme. He has the ability to secrete pheremones, which he can use to make women want him. He tried this with only partial success on Leia. According to Forces of Corruption, Xizor is apparently killed after the game's protagonist frames him. The character's name was inspired by a Portuguese name, Xico. Y ;Yaddle – portrayed by Phil Eason : Female member of Yoda's species, Yaddle is a member of the Jedi Council in The Phantom Menace. Iain McCaig's concept art was originally a depiction of a young Yoda, conveying youth, pain, and wisdom inspired. This work was used to create Yaddle. ;Yané – portrayed by Candice Orwell : She is one of Padmé Amidala's handmaidens in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. ;Yoda – portrayed by Frank Oz, Tom Kane (voice only, mainly the TV series and video games) : Jedi master who trained Count Dooku and Luke Skywalker. His homeworld is unknown, but he goes into exile on Dagobah after the fall of the Republic in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. ;Joh Yowza : A Yuzzum only seen in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. He is a member of the Max Rebo Band. Z ;Tyber Zann : Leader of the Zann Consortium, a criminal organization in the video game Empire At War: Forces of Corruption. ;Zekk : Jedi friend of Jacen and Jaina Solo, appearing in Young Jedi Knights, The New Jedi Order and Legacy of the Force series. ;Ziro the Hutt – voiced by Corey Burton: Jabba the Hutt's flamboyant uncle who appears in the Clone Wars series. ;Zorba the Hutt: Jabba the Hutt's father and baron of Cloud City after Lando Calrissian. First appears in Zorba the Hutt's Revenge. ;Zuckuss – portrayed by Cathy Munro : Gand Bounty hunter appearing in The Empire Strikes Back. Zuckuss is an ammonia-breathing Gand findsman. He employs special religious rituals to locate his quarry. ;Commodore Zuggs: An officer in the Imperial Starfleet and also later serves under Trioculus. First featured in The Lost City of the Jedi and later returns in Star Wars: Rebellion. ;Darth Zannah : First featured in "Darth Bane: Path of Destruction" as a 10-year-old girl, in "Star Wars: Darth Bane: Rule of Two" she is apprenticed to Darth Bane, Finally in "Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil" she takes the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith from her Master. See also *[[List of characters in the Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic series|List of characters in the Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic series]] References External links *Star Wars databank – contains separate entries for "characters" and "droids" *Category:Individuals on Wookieepedia Star Wars * Characters